


What we do is innocent

by Diana924



Category: The Magicians (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Episode: s03e05 A Life in the Day, F/M, M/M, Making Out, Missing Scene, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27350401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: Tutto quello era strano, e per sua fortuna nella maniera migliore pensò Quentin Coldwater.
Relationships: Arielle & Eliot Waugh, Arielle & Quentin Coldwater& Eliot Waugh, Arielle/Eliot Waugh, Arielle/Quentin Coldwater, Arielle/Quentin Coldwater/Eliot Waugh





	What we do is innocent

Tutto quello era strano, e per sua fortuna nella maniera migliore pensò Quentin Coldwater.

Rimanere bloccati col quel mosaico non era stato poi un male, tutt’altro dato che l’aveva aiutato a chiarire un punto o due, ma aveva reso più complicata la sua vita sentimentale. Eliot ancora si rifiutava di dare un nome a quello che avevano, Quentin aveva intuito come l’altro avesse paura che una volta realizzato che avevano effettivamente una relazione se ne sarebbe allontanato, e questo nonostante le sue assicurazioni che lo amava e che non aveva alcuna intenzione di lasciarlo. Eliot si era persino offerto di farsi da parte quando aveva conosciuto Arielle, come se lui fosse solo una parentesi e Quentin uno di quegli studenti che voleva solamente sperimentare.

Non voleva rinunciare ad Eliot, né come amico né come fidanzato ma l’altro preferiva convincersi che erano solo due tizi che scopavano, tutta la notte, ogni notte da almeno tre anni. Arielle non aveva avuto nulla in contrario, non solo perché a Fillory la mentalità era molto più elastica ma perché non era mai stata una persona egoista e non aveva alcun desiderio di rovinare quello che c’era tra lui ed Eliot, potevano ottenere tutti quel che volevano senza che nessuno ne avesse a soffrire aveva spiegato loro.

E funzionava, per quanto fosse assurdo funzionava, almeno per il momento.

<< Avete cominciato senza di me? Siete due screanzati! >> li rimproverò Arielle divertita aprendo la porta e il primo istinto di Quentin fu quello di accampare una scusa, una qualsiasi. Non gli era mai capitato, non così almeno, di solito era lui che veniva tradito e questo perché tutte le ragazze che aveva avuto in qualche modo avevano capito che non era realmente interessato a loro.

Eliot invece si limitò a sghignazzare, mandandogli dei brividi di piacere lungo la schiena, e poi si staccò dal suo pene con un pop osceno e un’espressione divertita.

<< Sister wife! Sei tornata presto! Noi ci stavamo annoiando ma vieni, per te un posto si trova sempre, dove c’è posto per due c’è posto anche per tre >> la provocò Eliot prima di tornare ad occuparsi di quello che stava facendo, Quentin avrebbe tanto voluto dire la sua ma gran parte della sua concentrazione era impegnata nel non venire come un adolescente alle prime armi. Arielle si limitò ad un sorriso malizioso prima di cominciare a spogliarsi, lentamente, offrendogli un ottimo spettacolo del proprio corpo.

Una volta terminato quello streap tease Arielle salì sul letto e cominciò a baciarlo, piccoli baci delicati sul collo, sulle spalle, sul torace ma mai sulla bocca, quei baci accendevano il suo desiderio ma non lo soddisfavano, tra Eliot che aveva cominciato a succhiarlo come se fosse un lecca lecca e i baci di Arielle Quentin era sicuro che sarebbe impazzito. Istintivamente portò le mani tra i capelli di Eliot e spinse il volto del moro sulla sua erezione, aveva così bisogno di scopargli la bocca, Eliot per fortuna si limitò ad accettare permettendoglielo.

Arielle finalmente si decise a premiarlo con un bacio sulla bocca, sensuale e romantico che lui ricambiò come meglio poteva, gran parte della sua attenzione era su Eliot e sulla bocca di Eliot. Quentin aumentò la stretta sui capelli dell’altro muovendosi con più forza prima di cercare le labbra di Arielle in un bacio carico di passione mentre si svuotava nella bocca di Eliot che come sempre ingoiò tutto.

Ricadde sui cuscini mentre di fronte a lui Eliot e Arielle si baciavano, sapeva fin troppo bene che quello era uno show per lui: Eliot preferiva indubbiamente gli uomini e Arielle detestava che in quei momenti la concentrazione del suo partner non fosse su di lei, eppure i loro movimenti erano incredibilmente sensuali, sensualmente plateali pensò Quentin. Non fu sorpreso di essere nuovamente eccitato, Eliot e Arielle lo eccitavano da soli, insieme erano meglio di un porno.

Tossicchiò appena per attirare la loro attenzione ed ebbe un’occhiata scocciata più finta di una banconota da tre dollari. << Lo sapete che ci sono anch’io, non è vero? >> domandò scatenando le risate dei due.

<< Non potremmo mai dimenticarci di te, non è vero sister wife? >> lo prese in giro Eliot prima di baciarlo sensuale.

<< Assolutamente no, dovremmo rimediare >> replicò Arielle prima di sistemarsi sopra di lui ridacchiando.

<< E come? Qualche idea? >> domandò Eliot divertito prima di posizionarsi dietro di lui e cominciare a baciargli sensualmente la schiena, quei due lo avrebbero fatto impazzire un giorno o l’altro. << Fate qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa ma fatela ora … ah! >> tentò di dire Quentin sperando di suonare autorevole, missione fallita nel momento esatto in cui Arielle cominciò a cavalcarlo e la lingua di Eliot si avvicinò paurosamente al suo fondoschiena. I due ingrati si limitarono a ridacchiare prima di tornare alle loro precedenti occupazioni e lui si decise a sgombrare la mente.

Non avrebbero dedicato un minuto al mosaico ma non voleva dire che quel pomeriggio non fosse produttivo, assolutamente.


End file.
